


Bottles Of Love

by Arohamoonzen



Category: ONEWE (Band)
Genre: #loversnailsforcya Mas0094, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22310392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arohamoonzen/pseuds/Arohamoonzen
Summary: When you love someone, you're willing to learn anything for them.A Gihoon One-shot
Kudos: 6





	Bottles Of Love

It was late in the afternoon when I decided I wanted to paint my nails. So I decided to get my box filled with nailpollish with colors ranging from cool to warm tones. Getting the box down from the cabinet I had it on was a bit difficult considering one of my arms was broken. If only I was more careful that day. I was on my way home from the instrument store after buying new strings for my bass. I was very excited I couldn't keep my eyes off the basket in front of me, I hadn't bought any new strings in a while. I was so distracted that I didn't notice a medium sized stone in the middle of the road. I did not have time to move when I had trampled on it, flipping over and off my bike in a weird position. I tried to pick up my bike but my arm hurt really bad. Thinking I just sprained it a little I picked up my strings and started walking the rest of the way home.

My arm was hurting so much by the time I got home. I walked in and saw Hyungu on the dining room table so I walked up to him. I told him my arm hurt a lot after falling off of my bike and he insisted with worry that we go to the hospital and get it checked out. The doctor told us that I had a minor fracture but will still need to wear a cast. I was discharged from the hospital around midnight, after the doctors checked that everything was looked at and okay, I went home. Getting home I went straight to bed, instantly falling asleep. In the morning, when I walked into the kitchen, I heard a gasp. I turned to where it came from and I see Yonghoon, Harin and Dongmyeong staring at me in shock. Dongmyeong being the one the gasped came up to me asking what had happened. I explained everything to them and their worried faces slowly faded away upon hearing that it wasn't serious.

"Serious or not, be careful kid." Yonghoon said before announcing that he was going to run errands.

I chuckled at the memory and set the nailpolish box down. I took out a pink and blue nail polish out of the box and began to paint my nails as best as I could.

I was in the middle of painting my nails on the arm I have a cast on when Yonghoon walked into the living room with his hands behind his back.

"Hi." Yonghoon said standing in front of me, watching me paint my nails.

"Hi, Hyung." I replied looking at him.

"So... I bought you a gift.." He said pulling out a yellow sparkly medium sized box and handed it to me.

"Uh, hyung, I can't open it.." I gestured to my arm.

"Don't worry, the top comes off. Just pull the bow upwards." He explained.

I made an "O" shape with my mouth as the top of the box easily came off. I looked at him and smiled but that smile quickly changed into a surprised expression. I would have never imagined Yonghoon buying me this. In the box were about 5 bottles of nailpolish, 3 mini glitter jars and something ive only ever heard about. I pulled out a small clear tube with a cap on. I opened it and the top of it was squishy, like a jelly like feeling. I put the cap on and placed it back in the box and pulled out two small metal rectangular plates with designs on them. One plate had sea related things such as fishes, shells, octopuses, etc. and the other had interesting geometric shapes. I looked at Yonghoon who was attentively waiting for a response. I smiled at him and gave him a hug. I could tell he wasn't expecting it because he didn't react to it right away.

"Thank you so much! I love them! But-" I told him. His expression dropped.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong but I won't be able to use them..."

"Why not? He asked confused.

"My arm, remember?" I gestured to my cast wrapped arm.

"Oh about that... I was thinking that maybe I could help?" He looked at me with questioning eyes. Well, I think I should let him considering the fact that painting my other hand will be difficult to do. I agreed to let him paint my nails, getting ready for disaster to come.

He pulled out a bottle of acetone to remove the three polished fingernails I had done.

"I want to use the nailpolish I got you." He said before I could even question him.

After cleaning and prepping my nails, he begun. He painted my nails with an almost chrome looking purple.

 _Wow, he's doing better than I expected._ I thought to myself

"How are you good at this?" I asked Yonghoon, as we waited for the nailpolish to dry.

"Well, to be completely honest..." He trailed off rubbing his neck in embarrassment.

"You can tell me, Its okay." I encouraged him.

"Well first of all, I bought the nailpolish almost two months ago and-"

"Two months ago? Why two months ago?" I interrupted him.

"If you'd let me explain you would know." He chuckled. "Anyways, so the reason I bought it that long ago was because it was new on the market and I knew you'd be interested to buy it when you found out about it, but it was selling out so fast I had to get my hands on it while it was still available. It was supposed to be a Christmas present but since you hurt your arm I figured you wouldn't be able to use it until it fully healed." He explained. "The reason I give it to you now is because its more of a gift to help you feel better?" He said in a questioning tone. "I watched a lot of tutorials on how to paint nails and how to use the nail stamper so I could help you paint your nails if you ever needed help with it. I even practiced on myself." He showed me his nails and I could see the small remainder of nailpolish on his nails.

"How come I never noticed?" I asked myself out loud.

"I didn't want you to notice, I wanted it to be a surprise."

"That makes sense as to why you were being weird all the time." I said looking at my neatly painted nails.

"Aish.." He playfully rolled his eyes.

He picked up the jelly stamper and proceeded to explain to me how to use the stamping polish.

"Okay so, first you're supposed to put a generous amount of nailpolish on the stamping plate and scrape the excess off the plate at a 45 degree angle, according to the videos I watched, and you just pick it up with the jelly stamper in a rolling motion and place it on the desired area and, boom, the design is on the nail." I watched him in awe. He really practiced painting his nalls so he could do mine.

"I was actually starting to feel sad because I couldn't change the strings to my bass..." I paused for a second. "It might be a little hard to believe but I really appreciate you doing this for me. It made me feel a lot better." I said, feeling my face heat up.

"I'm glad it made you feel better and if you want, after this, we can go change the strings to your bass." He said, looking up in the middle of putting on the finishing coat on my nails and smiled that lovely warm smile.


End file.
